1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to electronic systems and, more specifically, to a system and method for controlling throttlable devices within an array of devices in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of electronic devices are assembled in arrays. For example, a single blade center may include several blade servers arrayed one next to another. A byproduct of the operation of the electronic devices is heat, and since the array of electronic devices are typically located in a confined area, heat generated by a single electronic device affects neighboring electronic devices and vice-versa. Many electronic devices, however, are sensitive to heat, and as a result, many electronic devices include one or more fans to cool the devices.
An issue associated with these arrays of devices occurs when one of the electronic devices overheats. The overheating may be for many reasons, but a typical reason for a device to overheat is that one or more of the fans cooling that particular device have failed. If the overheating device was alone, the overheating may not be a serious issue. However, since the overheating device is in the midst of an array of other heat-producing devices, the issue of overheating is exacerbated. Once the temperature of the device rises to a certain level, the device may fail or failsafe measures within the device may cause the device to shut down.
Although the shutting down of a particular device among an array of devices may not be a serious issue, in other instances, if the device is performing a critical function, the failure (or shutting down) of the device is an occurrence to be avoided. There is, therefore, a need for system and method for reducing the heat effects to a particular overheating device from neighboring devices in an array of devices.